Charming
by Crystal Rowan
Summary: This is about Charming, Char and Ella's child. He has to rule the kingdom for three days while his father is sick.... Can he do it without messing up? Please R/R!
1. Stair Rails

Disclaimer: I own no one but Charming and Catherine __

Disclaimer: I own no one but Charming and Catherine. 

"Charming!" He heard his mother call from about a million rooms down the hall.

He ignored her for the moment, and finished writing an essay on proper edict that was due that day in (A/N Big Surprise Here!) edict class. His teacher, Lord Fredrick the third, was a picky man who wanted everything perfect. Charming sighed. He hated edict. It was so... boring.

His mother walked in. Her hair was in a neat bun, and she was panting. "There you are, Charming! I was waiting for you to answer. Lord Fredrick is waiting in his class. Now, be good and go to him." She said.

Ella saw her son's face fall. _He really could miss it... Just once, to slide on the stair rails..._ She thought. She smiled at him. "How about we skip edict class today, and slide?" She asked.

He was shocked. He hadn't done that since he was a child of seven (at least, not in his mom's sight). "Sure!" He said, excitedly.

Ella smile grew, she knew he would want to. "Alright then, but first I will tell Lord Fredrick that you are not coming today. I'll meet you at the top." She said.

He smiled, and nodded. His mother left, and he changed into an old pair of pants that was worn and torn in several places. He ran to the stairs, and only stopped when he reached the rail, where he slid down and fell straight into their cook.

He immediately was up and helping her pick up the mess. She had been carrying soup that was now spilled across the floor. "Mandy, I am so sorry-" Charming began, but Mandy cut him off.

"It's quite alright, Charming, there is no reason for apologizes." She said.

She sighed, and pulled a wand from one of her many pockets. She said a few words and the soup was back in the bowls, not a drop on the floor. Charming noticed that his clothes were no longer drenched with soup either. "Thank you, Mandy." He said.

Mandy smiled. "You are welcome, Charming." She said.

Charming smiled too, and offered to help her carry the tray, but Mandy refused. "What would Lord Fredrick think if he knew you were helping an old servant, no Charming, I can do it. I'm not that old." She said.

He nodded, and she returned to her duties. She smiled as she walked away. _He's growing up so much like his mother. _She thought.

Ella was at the top of the stairs when Charming got there. "I'll beat you!" He said, jumping onto the stair rail closest to him.

She jumped on the other one. It ended in tie, with them laughing at the bottom of the stairs. Catherine, Charming's younger sister, peered at them. "Mama." She said, loudly.

Ella sat up. "What is it, dear?" She asked in her most soothing tone.

"Mama, daddy is sick." She said, in a frightened tone.

Immedietly, Ella was on her feet, and running to her and her husband, Char's, bedroom.

Charming jumped up quickly, and dashed after his mother. He remembered that Mandy had been bringing soup in that direction...

He dashed into the room, and saw his father's face. His normally jolly face was drawn with pain, and his eyes were listless.

"Charming..." He said.

"Yes, father." Charming said, blinking back tears.

"I want you to be the man of this house while I am sick. I will be better in three days, Mandy says, and until then I am not to move. Charming, you must rule the country. Your mother will help you, listen to her advice." Char said.

"I will, father." He said, slightly relieved, he knew that if Mandy said he would get better, he would, but he didn't know how to rule a kingdom, and his mother was ok at politics, but didn't enjoy and study it as his father did.

He was worried, how could he rule a kingdom for three days when he only barely knew how to?… 


	2. Lauren

Disclaimer: I own no one so far except, Catherine, Charming  __

Disclaimer: I own no one so far except, Catherine, Charming, Lauren, and Alex

Lessons were all forgotten in the chaos that followed the report of the king's illness. Charming and Catherine stayed out of the way, as their older brother, Alex, entered the king's sick room. He looked relieved when he heard that Charming was going to head the kingdom in his father's absence, and was rather happy when told he would be one of Charming's advisors. He never had liked politics, and would rather spend time training soldiers.

Alex had run the country before, so he knew a lot about what to do. "Rest well, father, the country needs you. I heard reports before coming that ogres are just outside of the borders, on the rampage." Alex said solemnly.

He was in charge of the troops, and had already begun planning his next attack on the ogres when his father had called him to his sickbed. Charming was alarmed. _Ogre attacks! I have no idea how to handle ogre attacks!_ He thought franticly.

Ella looked over at Charming. He looked very stressed. She reassured him, quietly. "Charming, calm down. There is no reason for alarm. Your brother and I have both dealt with ogres, we can help you." She said.

He nodded, remembering his mother's story of surviving against ogres when she was younger, and not yet married to his father. Charming had always felt that she left out some vital piece that made it possible for her to live through a night with ogres, but he could never get her to tell him what it was.

He got up and took Catherine by the hand, leading her away from the talking of grownups, and giving her to Lauren, a maid who helped Ella care for Catherine most of the time and knew how to care for her. "But Charming-" Catherine began.

"No buts, stay with Lauren until mommy comes to get you, ok?" He asked.

"But I wanna help!" She said.

"You can help by..." He started saying, but couldn't think of what to say next.

Lauren jumped in. "Making something for your daddy." She said, picking Catherine up.

"Like a picture?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, or a story." Lauren said.

Catherine looked rather happy about being able to help. Charming gave Lauren an appreciative smile. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"No problem." She replied, smiling back.

Charming was still smiling when he went upstairs to his room, but it left when he saw that Lord Fredrick was waiting for him. "Edict time." Lord Fredrick said.

Mentally, Charming groaned, but got to work on court edict.... 


	3. Suprise Invitation

Disclaimer: I only own Charming, Catherine, Harriet, Alex, and Lauren __

Disclaimer: I only own Charming, Catherine, Harriet, Alex, and Lauren

Charming woke up that morning to his mother's gentle shaking. "Charming... Wake up..." She said, softly.

He stirred in his sleep, and tried to slip back into dreamland, but his mother's voice was persistent. "Charming, wake up, you only have an hour before court business begins." She said.

He woke with a start. "An hour!" He asked.

She laughed a bit. "More like two, but that wakes you up faster." She said, smiling.

He laughed a bit too, and went to his closet to get proper court attire. He's been up late the night before with Lord Fredrick, learning all about how to act all day at court. He decided on a green velvet shirt and black pants. He put them on and went downstairs for breakfast.

When he arrived at breakfast, Alex led him to the head chair where their father usually sat. He stood beside him. "Prince Eric Charming will be leading our country today." Alex began. "If you have matters that must be brought to the king himself, please write them down and as soon as the king is well he will answer them. Thank you." Alex said.

The lords and ladies that lived in the castle all clapped. Alex sat down. Charming was shocked. His first name was Eric? He'd always grown up as Charming. "Mom." He whispered, she was sitting at his side.

"Yes, Charming." She replied.

"My name is Eric?" He asked.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Why of course. Would you rather be called that?" She asked.

He nodded. She smiled. "Alright... Eric." She said.

He smiled. He had always disliked his name. It sounded like he charmed everyone every time they saw him. He wondered if that was why the name came to be people enjoyed being called charming.

He had finished his meal, so he left with the rest of the court, to the reception room.

There was a messenger there already. "Greetings from King Elm the fifth in your neighboring country, Reglin. He requests your presence at the marriage of himself and his bride-to-be, Hattie. The wedding is to take place in three days." He said.

Ella nearly fainted. Her stepsisters and stepmother had moved to Reglin after she married Char, and hadn't been heard from since. She knew it was her stepsister because of the unusual name. Most Reglinians were named after trees.

Eric saw his mother almost faint, and signaled for the nearest guard to steady her. When she could stand again, she nodded, and the guard returned to his position. Eric franticly thought of the response to such a summons. "We will be most pleased to come." He finally said.

What was wrong with his mother? Did she know this Hattie from her past?... 


	4. Poison

_Disclaimer: I own no one in this other then Alex, Charming/Eric, Catherine, Lauren, and King Elm so far..._

"Sire, the ogres are attacking again. Troops are needed on the border. Could you spare some to send?" The minister of ogre attacks (a/n Imagine that) asked.

Eric nodded at Alex, who stepped forward. "I will get troops ready immediately, minister." He said.

The minister bowed and left. Several citizens came for compensation, having lost farms and their belongings in some cases loved ones in others. Ella always smiled and told Eric the proper compensation for each item lost. He would announce it, then Ella would tell the treasurer who would pay them.

Then it was lunchtime. They ate while several trivial matters were discussed, such as gown and suit colors for those attending Hattie's wedding. The women enjoyed deciding the colors, and the men let their wives or dressers choose.

After lunch, they discussed laws that were not yet established, and discussed different tactics for attacking ogres. Eric let Alex make the decision, as he knew what he was doing. "So, Prince Eric, you think we should attack the ogres from different sides, then capture one or two for the menagerie?" The minister of citizens' defense asked.

"Yes, that way we can study them and learn new ways to defeat them." Eric said.

Then it was dinnertime. Before dinner, Ella pulled Eric to the side. "Eric..." She began.

Eric heard her worried tone, and wondered what could be the matter. "Yes, mother." He said.

"Your father... Isn't sick... He was poisoned." Ella said.

Eric looked at her in shock. Who would poison their father? The people loved him. "Will he get better?" Eric asked.

"Of course. Mandy found out almost as soon as he consumed the poison. But… that means someone was trying to kill him." Ella said, her voice sounded strained and tired.

"Do we know who it was?" He asked.

Ella shook her head, and led Eric to dinner, allowing him no more questions.

Everyone cheered when they saw Eric. They thought he ruled quite well. Men he hadn't even met before clasped his hand and acted as if they always had.

He blushed under such attention. Before he had always been "just the other son", now he was important, and Eric wasn't sure what to do. Dinner was filled with people complimenting him and toasting to his great leadership abilities.

Eric knew he wasn't that great a leader. He was just a teenager with a loving brother and mother who were helping him rule. After dinner, he went straight to his bedroom.

He couldn't sleep yet, so he decided to think about what he had heard and seen. _Who is this Hattie, and why does she worry mother so much? _Was the first thought to cross his mind. _Who would want to kill father? _Was the second.

His thoughts were cut short by a tentative knock at his door. Lauren came in, closely followed by Catherine. "Prince Eric, I am sorry if I am disturbing you, but-" Lauren began, but Eric stopped her.

"Quite alright." He said.

Lauren curtsied, and almost left, but Eric stopped her. "And where are you going?" He said.

She blushed. "I thought-" She began, but again Eric stopped her.

"Stay, please." Eric said.

They all sat down, and Eric began discussing what he had learned about his father's illness… 

__


	5. Searching

Disclaimer As I've already said, I only own the characters you have not seen in the book __

Disclaimer As I've already said, I only own the characters you have not seen in the book! 

Lauren and Catherine both nodded as Eric concluded his telling "But who would want to kill the your father?" Lauren asked.

Eric looked thoughtful. "My parents are pretty brief about what happened in their past." He said, slowly. Then, his face lit up. "But, all their diaries and such are up in the attic. Mother goes there often at night. I've heard her get up occasionally." He finished.

Lauren nodded. "Of course!" She exclaimed, hopping up.

Catherine got to her feet too, and held Eric's hand. Eric smiled. "Let's go, then." Eric said.

As they approached the stairs to the attic, they made sure that there was no light in there. They didn't want to surprise Ella as she was reading or thinking. Lauren had insisted on bringing a small lamp that would help them to see.

Eric opened the door to the attic. He hung the light on a nearby pole that was right next to a desk. There were at least ten boxes. "Alright. I'll check the three boxes over there." He said, pointing to the right.

Lauren nodded, and took Catherine over to another set of boxes...

Eric looked in the first box. There was a worn down book, with a simple brown cover on the top. Eric opened it to the first page, and read;

_I must never tell Char of the spell. I can't. I have been ordered to tell no one, and I can not disobey. Father is sending me to finishing school, where I will become a "proper lady". Mandy gave me a book, a beautiful necklace that belonged to my mother, and sent me with enough tonic to last me a life time. I will get away from the school. **Ella.**_

Eric blinked. A spell? Who put his mother under a spell? He skipped a few pages, then read again.

_Last night I met the most dreadful woman and her daughters. All of them were plump and talkative. Their names are Hattie, Dame Olga, and Olive. It seems as though Dame Olga wants to marry father. **Ella.**_

He flipped pages again.

_I can't believe that father married Dame Olga! Hattie and Olive treat me like a slave, and Dame Olga helps them to think of new chores. I can't disobey. If they ordered me to kill myself I would have to. I must go, more chores to do. **Ella. **_

Eric was furious. This Hattie must be the one that was to be married to King Elm. He walked over to Catherine and Lauren to see what they had found.

Catherine showed Eric a book. "Look, Eric, fairy tales!" She said.

Eric looked, and found a letter. 

_Dear Areida,_

Yesterday, my firstborn, Alex, was born. I write to you from a bed in the west wing. How are you and your husband? I hope he treats you well. My regards to the children and your husband!

Your Friend,

** Ella**

Eric recognized the name as his mother's best friend. "These aren't fairy tales." He said.

"Yes they are." Catherine said. "Lauren just read my a story about trolls and bridges."

Lauren nodded. "It's the first story." She said.

"Look." He said, handing her the book.

She gasped. "This wasn't here a second ago!" She exclaimed.

Eric thought for a moment. "In the journal, mom said that Mandy gave her a book." He said, thinking out loud.

"Fairy gift!" Catherine and Lauren said at the same time.

"Enough searching for tonight, let's go to bed." Eric said.

Lauren picked Catherine up.

**__**


	6. Missing

Disclaimer: If I haven't told you enough times already, I own nothing that Gail Levine put in her books __

Disclaimer: If I haven't told you enough times already, I own nothing that Gail Levine put in her books! Happy?!

Eric couldn't convince Catherine to leave the book. She held it protectively to her chest, and kicked Eric if he tried to take it, and she could _really _kick! Eric had bruises on his knees after trying. "Alright, but you have to hide it. If mom finds out you took it…" He said, trailing off to let Catherine think up what would happen…

That night, Eric dreamed…

_He saw his mother, only younger, scrubbing floors. A fat girl stood over her demanding that she scrub harder, when the floors were already shiny and clean. The scene changed:_

Ella crying as she wrote a letter…

Eric woke up in a cold sweat. The dreams had been so real… So lifelike. He noticed that it was early morning, rays of sunlight poured in the windows. He heard soft footsteps and an insistent knock on his door. He knew it wasn't his mother, she wouldn't knock. He quickly pulled on his trousers and shirt that lay on the chair next to his bed.

He opened the door, and Lauren stood there. Her hair was wild, as if she hadn't brushed it that morning, and her eyes were wild. "Have you seen Catherine!?" She asked, worry etched across her face. 

Eric shook his head. "No. Is she missing?" He asked.

Tears streamed down Lauren's face. "I don't know. I woke up, and she was gone." She said.

Eric's thoughts raced. _Where could she be? _He thought, knowing that Catherine rarely went anywhere without telling someone first. "Don't worry, Lauren, we'll find her." Eric said, with a confidence he didn't feel.

Lauren stopped crying, and drew a long breath. "You're right. There's no reason to panic." She said.

He smiled, reassuringly. She smiled back. "Let's ask my mother." He said…

They walked down the hall to the queen's chambers. Ever since the king fell sick, Queen Ella had taken to sleeping in her old rooms that she'd used during her and Char's engagement. They were less comfortable then the rooms she shared now with Char, but the other rooms that he wasn't in were needed for doctors who cared for him around the clock.

The guard outside her room bowed slightly as Eric came, and knocked on the door. "Milady, your son is here to see you." He said.

Ella opened the door. Her hair was down, and fell in brown-gray waves around face. "Hello Eric, hello Lauren." Queen Ella said.

Lauren curtsied. "Mother, have you seen Catherine?" Eric asked.

Looking worried, Ella shook her head. "Why, is she missing?" Ella asked.

Eric nodded, worry flooding his thoughts. If she wasn't with his mother, where was she? 


	7. Hattie Bad Guy

_Disclaimer: _Read the other disclaimers!!!!

Guards were soon dispatched in every direction in search of the young princess. Ella walked around aimlessly, looking distressed. Lauren stayed with her to make sure she didn't do something drastic all of a sudden.

Eric went off in search of Catherine. He checked in all of her favorite places, the stables, the meadow, and even the attic, to no avail. Then he noticed the magic fairy book was tucked in between two boxes. _But Catherine had it... _

He picked it up. Inside was a note, hastily written in a child's sprawling scroll. There were only three words; "**Hattie bad guy."**

Eric felt tears beginning in his eyes. He opened to the first page, and saw a picture. Catherine was in a room, legs and arms tied, blindfolded, in a strange room. He recognized the stone as Orin, a stone common in northern Reglin. _Of course. Hattie is behind all this, but who poisoned father, and why do they want Catherine? _He thought.

Wearily, he walked over to his mother. "Mother, Catherine is the prisoner of Reglin." He said, handing her the book.

She looked surprised that he had it, but took it and looked at the picture and the note. She began sobbing, a sight that Eric had never seen and never wanted to see again. He tried to comfort her, but her muddy brown eyes, so like his, just looked at him with utmost despair. Then, she seemed to compose herself. "Send a messenger to King Elm. Tell him that we wish to come a day early to prepare for the grand occasion of his wedding." She said in an emotionless voice, that Eric knew was hard for her to maintain.

The guard that usually stood at her door bowed and left. "Mother, Lauren and I are going to try and find clues about who poisoned father." Eric said.

His mother nodded, and the search began...


End file.
